Dreams
by MiniMischl
Summary: "They're still haunting you, right? The Nightmares?", she turned around, looking pretty confused. "Why do you..-" "Come on, Princess. You can tell your Capitolian Friends that everything is fine. But I see when a person is having them" (Hayffie One-Shot)


**Hey Guys! So this is my first story and it's about Hayffie (omfg I love them so much). I wanted to write a little Hayffie fluff lol, so this is what I came up with!**

**I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me!**

* * *

_She walked up the stairs of his house as she scrunched up her nose because of the smell of alcohol. Sometimes she wondered how he could live in this house himself. He probably didn't even realize it anymore, after all these years. How long had it been since he came out of the games? Not long enough and it will never be long enough, she thought as she knocked on his door._

_After both, Coin and Snow were dead, they went back to Twelve. And that meant everyone except for her. She went back to the Capitol. Sure, she'll never forget what they've done to her, but the Capitol was her home after all. Her friends were still there, her home and not to forget, memories. Most of them, good ones. She promised Katniss and Peeta to come over sometime. They were a team and they'll always be. But the team also had an A in Team for Abernathy._

_Haymitch Abernathy, the guy who saved her, even though he had no reason for it. They didn't really get along all those years and he still got her out of there. She never really thanked him for this, which was about time. And after she went to Katniss and Peetas' she thought she should finally talk with him. She had no idea about what, thanking him would take probably 5 minutes and then? She was still a very organized person. She still had her Schedule and her train was leaving at 5 p.m, which was in 2 hours. So what would she do in the time she had left after she thanked Haymitch?_

_She waited a couple of seconds, before she finally spoke._

_"Haymitch, open, it's me, Effie", but no answer._

"_Haymitch!", still not one single word._

_She pushed down the door knob, noticing he didn't lock his door._

_She went through the corridor, standing in his living room. She looked around, but there was no Haymitch. Instead, tons of bottles. Empty, of course. She shook her head._

"_Still the same", she mutters_

"_Long time, Princess", she quickly spun around, just to see a drank Haymitch standing in the door and looking her right in the eyes. She couldn't define if he was mad at her or happy to see her._

"_Haymitch Abernathy. You should really lock your door, you know? And especially clean", she looked around again, to not facing him._

"_People aren't coming here that often, so there is no reason for cleaning. I don't care anyways", he made his way over to her, but sat down on the leather couch, looking at her again. But she didn't say a word. She didn't know how to start. She never really thanked anybody. _

_After everything that had happened, she was a different person. She still looked exactly the same, except for a little bit more make up around her eyes, to erase the dark circles there. The Nightmares stayed, the fear was always there. It didn't matter where she was, or that the war was over. She was ALWAYS afraid, even though she never showed it. _

_She sat next to him._

"_I wanted.. to thank you, Haymitch. I know, you didn't have a reason for saving me and still did. I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier, I just didn't know what exactly to say"_

"_You waited one year to tell me 3 sentences? Wow, princess", he laughed bitterly. _

_She looked a little angry at him._

_"Why are you laughing, there's nothing funny about this!"_

_He shrugged his shoulders and took his flask from the inside of his jacket. He took a big gulp._

"_Anyways. I just wanted to say that to you", she stood up and made her way through that graveyard of empty liquor bottles, when she heard his voice again._

"_They're still haunting you, right? The Nightmares?", she turned around, looking pretty confused._

_"Why do you..-"_

"_Come on, Princess. You can tell your Capitolian Friends that everything is fine. But I see when a person is having them"_

"_Do you still have them?", she leaned on the wall. It took him a moment to answer. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth, so he decided to not answer it at all._

"_Here, drink", he held out his flask. Normally, he would never let anyone drink from this, but it seemed like she really needed it right now._

_For a second she hesitated, but then she took it from his hand and swallowed the alcohol down. Not much, but it was enough for her already. She gave it back and nodded._

"_Thank you", he plugged it in his jacket again and stood up, walking over to her. God she already felt the booze in her body. What the hell did he put in there._

"_You okay?", he knew this look and smiled while asking._

"_Yes, of course. You know what? I'll talk to Katniss' mother now. We haven't spoken in a long time. I want to know how she's doing", she turned around. She knew she had to go, otherwise she wouldn't spend these two hours alone, and there was NO way, she would sleep or make out or even flirt with Haymitch Abernathy._

"_She isn't home. She's out for an emergency"_

_Oh no. She looked up at his eyes. She wasn't drunk. Not at all. Has it been that long that she'd been with a man? That she didn't feel lonely. It certainly was. _

"_What's going through your mind, Princess?", he leaned in close. She could feel his breath on her skin. _

"_Not what you think, believe me", she stepped back. But to be honest? She felt an attraction to him. Especially right now._

_So there were two opportunities. One, spending these two hours alone. Two, spending these two hours with Haymitch Abernathy. She would regret it later, but she wanted it right now. This look in his eyes made her weak. So unbelievable weak._

Effie's eyelids swung open and looked around. The sun already shined through the blinds of the window. Was that a dream? She propped herself on her elbows, still tired and a bit confused. What has that been? She looked to her right and smiled blissfully.

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to see that the dream you had wasn't a nightmare, Princess", he grinned widely. It had been a couple of months that they've been married. They comforted each other, made each other happier.

Effie lowered herself to kiss her Husband.

"You have no idea", she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Then tell me", he tightened his arm around her hip.

"You and me. When I came back to Twelve these two years ago"

Both of them smiled. They remembered everything like it was yesterday. She pushed him onto his back and sat on him, kissing him and biting his lip once.

"My dream stopped before I came to the important part", he knew what she was talking about immediately and sat up. Kissing her, again and again.

They both never wanted these moments to end. They wanted to be happy forever, and they knew they would. Having each other was everything they would ever need. Their love for each other was enough and the Nightmares disappeared more and more..


End file.
